11 Explosive Ordnance Disposal Regiment
11 EOD Regiment RLC is a specialist regiment of the British Army's Royal Logistic Corps (RLC) responsible for counter terrorist Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD), the safe recovery or disposal of conventional munitions. The regiment also has an ammunition inspectorate role supporting the Inspector Explosives (Army). The Regiment has sub units geographically based throughout the UK to provide a nationwide high readiness response capability in support of the police. From 1982 to 1993, the Regiment was titled 11 Ordnance Battalion (EOD) but was retitled to 11 EOD Regiment RLC following the formation of the RLC on 5 April 1993. Prior to that the unit was titled No1 Ammunition Inspection & Disposal Unit RAOC which in itself was formed by the grouping of the regional Command Ammunition Inspectorates into one unit. The unit is mainly manned by Ammunition Technical Officers and Ammunition Technicians supported by Royal Signals and Intelligence Corps personnel and stores and administrative staff. The Regiment is also supported by Joint Service EOD Operators of the Royal Engineers, Royal Navy and the Royal Air Force, in responding to suspicious package/bomb calls in the UK mainland outside of London; the Metropolitan Police have their own specialist unit for the London area. The Regiment reports to 29 EOD & Search Group, part of 8 Force Engineer Brigade. In addition to its counter terrorist bomb disposal duties in UK, the Regiment provides the high threat Bomb Disposal teams in Afghanistan (Op Herrick) and has lost 6 of its operators killed in action in Helmand Province. The Regiment provides bomb disposal teams to work with other countries EOD units and has trained bomb disposal teams in many countries. Another major part of the units role is to ensure the safety of military ammunition and explosives in storage and in use, both in training and on operations. Teams from the regiment inspect unit ammunition storage sites annually and issue licences to store ammunition in safe storage conditions. The regiment will also carry out technical investigations of all incidents where ammunition may not have functioned as intended, the intention being to determine if the ammunition design was at fault or whether the way the ammunition has been Stored, handled or used may have contributed to the failure. Subordinate units * 321 EOD Squadron RLC, based in Northern Ireland * 421 HQ Squadron RLC, based at HQ 11 EOD Regiment * 521 EOD Squadron RLC, based in the North of England * 621 EOD Squadron RLC, based in the South of England * 721 EOD Squadron RLC, based in the Midlands * 821 EOD Squadron RLC, based at HQ 11 EOD Regiment * 921 EOD Squadron RLC, based in Rhine Army Notable personnel * Gary O'Donnell * Olaf Schmid * Karl Ley * Lisa Head Honours The Regiment is based at Vauxhall Barracks, Didcot, Oxfordshire having moved there from Old Sarum in 1982. Due to its long and close association with the town, the Regiment was awarded the Freedom of Didcot on 17 September 2007 and were conferred "the honour and distinction of exercising all customary Regimental Privileges when parading in or marching through the Town of Didcot". The Regiment proudly exercised its right to march through the town of Didcot on 22 September 2007 led by the Commanding Officer Lt Col RL Maybery QGM RLC. On 19 November 2010, in a ceremony at Didcot Parkway railway station, a High Speed Train locomotive, no. 43087 operated by First Great Western (FGW), was named 11 Explosive Ordnance Disposal Regiment Royal Logistic Corps. The ceremony was attended by Lt Col Gareth Bex (Commanding Officer); soldiers of the Regiment; Mark Hopwood, of FGW; Keith Mitchell, leader of the county council; and the MP for Wantage, Ed Vaizey. References External links *11 EOD Regiment, British Army Website (Archived 2009-09-03) *Royal Navy Website Category:Regiments of the Royal Logistic Corps Category:Bomb disposal Category:Military units and formations of the United Kingdom in the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) Category:Military units and formations of the Iraq War